blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/Episode 20
Conflict of Resolve is the twentieth episode of Control Sequence and is the first episode in the Second Verse of the series. It introduced the cat spirit beastkin Koyoto. Summary Preview: '' Nex and company recover from their fight with Zaezel, while others like Siegfried receive their own missions to deal with the situations occurring. Legna travels to find someone with a will to still fight in this battle, and someone to help guide Nex, meanwhile they're visited by Mysteria who seems intent on speaking with Reiga about his recent mission. In the NOS, Lazarith joins Lukain for the meetings of the Order Counsel to discuss the intervention of the Azure Sin Subject Zaezel. While LSZ also discusses the same matter and finds out what Zaezel might be after. Episode Summary Appearances Main (Several appearances) *Nex *Myri Kukiyona *Siegfried Schtauffen *Reiga Sorairo *Zaezel Secondary *Akari *Mujihi Mazio *Bitoku *Serza *Akuhei *Mysteria Others *Lazarith *Lukain *Nicaiah Cameos *Unknown Person who Zaezel spoke with *Niko *Sylar *Yyntal Sorairo *Marina Hikamigawa *Rychia *Nier Major Events 'Episode 20: Conflict of Resolve ''' *Zaezel is apart of a larger group or is perhaps working with someone who is of larger origin—and something called "Operation Saevus" involves collecting an unknown object from a gate the NOS owns. *Nex knew a young boy named Niko in the past, Niko was with him during the time short after its assumed he received the Azure Grimoire. Akuhei was also a part of this scene and told Nex that only people like himself and Nex would be those who'd change the world. All the people who were remnants of an old god's ideals he wanted to see gone. *The Energy which Zazel uses and Nex's Grimoire emits is apparently similar in origin—it can harm the mind and body though. He warns Siegfried against using it the energies or sources of these powers from the boundary. Even Nex's Grimoire isn't the "master source" its just able to create that power. *Legna after escaping Akuhei is looking for those who have the "Will to Fight" against the world and finds an old spirit of a Cat Beastkin who was a victim of erasure named Koyoto. She brings him back through observation of his soul. *Siegfried is deployed to guard an old sealed district by Akuhei—Akuhei also leaves him with a strange phrase called "Soul Limiter Release". *Mysteria comes back and confesses her concern for Reiga earlier, begging him to be more careful the two shared a moment of passion and feelings and she returns the strange blue charm to him. *Koyoto is apparently Imyo's old friend, and Imyo saved a cat statue from his past giving it to Legna to keep a memento for the current time. Nex however has no memory of Koyoto, and when Legna asks Koyoto to help look after Nex, Nex furiously leaves. * Zaezel was released in Taoreta by unnamed individuals who wanted to challenge the world and destroy the government. Zaezel had knowledge of an object within the deepest vicinity of the gates which they were after, however its proclaimed Zaezel killed them shortly after, later being found by the current individual whose setting up Operation Saevus. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Episode